


Champion's Dirge

by Error403HRD



Series: Torturing my characters [25]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Canonical Character Death, Song Lyrics, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: Wild plays the accordion and decides to sing a song he and Kass wrote to his brothers.(I take elements from the Champion's Ballad songs, but it's mostly original)
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Torturing my characters [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Champion's Dirge

It was a slow day, Twilight had gotten sick due to the switch dumping him in ice cold water, so they were letting him rest. He was sleeping far more heavily than usual, which allowed them to get away with being loud. Wild was a little worried, but brushed it off and decided to sort his slate again, because he couldn't stop himself from grabbing random plants native to the other heroes' Hyrules.

The chatter around camp somehow resulted in Sky pulling out his harp, Time, Legend, Warriors, and Four pulling out their ocarinas, Wind pulling out his weird panflute ("Spirit Flute") and Hyrule pulling out his recorder. Wild wondered what led to it, but figured he could sit back and enjoy the music while he sorted the ridiculous amount of loot in the slate.

Legend, Time, and Wind were really good with their instruments, a surprise to Wild because he doubted that Wind had spent _that_ much time learning to play his Spirit Flute. Maybe he was just unnaturally good at picking up musical instruments. Like Legend. Wild still doubted that Legend could play nine instruments, but he didn't say anything because he'd rather not be proven wrong in an embarrassing fashion.

Sky and Four clearly had practice with their instruments, but they weren't quite on the same level as the others, though Wild took pleasure in the absurd Minish tune Four played for them, and Sky's harp was always pleasant to listen to, even if his technique was less advanced.

Warriors and Hyrule were doing their best. To be fair, Warriors was in the middle of a war until recently, and Hyrule didn't have many people to learn from anyway. Actually, Wild's surprised Hyrule even managed to find a musical instrument, much less figure out how to play it on his own.

Still, Legend had fun ribbing Warriors for his lackluster abilities. Warriors pouted, before turning to Wild to get the focus off himself,

"Hey, Cook, you know how to play anything?" Wild looked up from his slate and shrugged,

"Yeah, but it's obnoxious." Legend huffed, rolling his eyes and waving his ocarina in the air in the vague direction of Hyrule and Warriors,

"Yeah, and we aren't? Come on, play something so Warriors can be even more embarrassed."

Wild rolled his eyes, ignoring Warrior's offended yell before shrugging. He had given them a fair warning; Hylians tended to find the accordion rather shrill. At least he'd get to show off Kass's teaching skills. With a few swipes on his slate, a pretty accordion materialized in Wild's hands. It was made by the same craftsman as Kass's accordion was, but the wood was stained a darker color and the yellow accents on Kass's accordion were instead a similar blue to Wild's tunic on his. Legend raised an eyebrow at the clunky object,

"That's an instrument?" Wild rolled his eyes again, adjusting his grip on the precious item, remembering Kass's speech about respecting the instrument.

"Yeah, it's an accordion. Kass taught me how to play after he realized my only hobby was causing destruction." That comment garnered a few snorts. Wild took a breath, prepared to sing a song precious to him. These were his brothers after all...but was it too private? Wild took a moment to second guess his decision, before steeling himself and soldiering on,

"Just a warning, some people _hate_ the sound an accordion makes." Wind huffed, wanting to hear if Wild was bad at playing or not,

"Yeah, yeah, I used to hate the sound of the Spirit Flute, just play!" Wild rolled his eyes at the impatience, but he supposed he was procrastinating.

"Whatever. This song is the one Kass and I wrote to pay tribute to the champions." He caught Time's eyes widen and Legend cough, but he started the song anyway, trying to focus on keeping his voice steady.

_Wind's ally soars the land of cloud,_

_Medoh's Champion, swift and proud._

_Mastery of the sky, he did achieve,_

_Master Revali, we will forever grieve._

_Crawling flame on a mighty peak,_

_Rudania's Champion, never weak._

_Endlessly kind, brave, and true,_

_Champion Daruk, a tribute we owe you._

_Reaching skyward from waters blue,_

_Ruta's Champion, a heart so true._

_Kind and strong, she knew few enemies,_

_Princess Mipha, you'll be in our memories._

_Lightning Queen of the desert,_

_Naboris's Champion, ever stalwart._

_A warrior ruler, intelligent and kind,_

_Chief Urbosa, eternally in our minds._

_The shining light of the kingdom,_

_Hylia's daughter, known for her wisdom._

_Under much pressure, and yet never surrendered,_

_Princess Zelda, forever our protector._

_The darkness defeated,_

_The kingdom indebted_

_To the princess and her champions._

_We hope they rest in peace,_

_For Hyrule has not fallen,_

_And never it shall._

The song pittered out, wide eyes staring at him. Wild gently let the accordion fall into his lap, giving a shaky smile.

"That was the Champion's Dirge. It takes elements from the Champion's Ballad written by Kass's teacher. We changed most of it so it would be more appropriate for a dirge, and so we could honor Zelda as well."

Wild saw the faces of horror and pity, his mood instantly falling. Because he was the only one that failed. He got two princesses, a chief, at least two warriors, and countless innocent civilians killed because of his incompetence. Wind seemed to be in disbelief,

"Your Zelda...she's dead?" Wild gave a nod, turning his eyes to the grassy ground to hide his shame,

"She had to actively fight Ganon for a hundred years, and she had to be aware of when I woke up, so her multitasking drained Hylia's already weakened power. Sealing Ganon was the final straw. We put her in the Shrine of Resurrection, so her bloodline can continue, but Purah's probably the only one who'll be alive when she wakes up."

He could practically feel their pity. Not a single one of them had failed, not even Wind, who had absolutely _zero_ training and was a _twelve year old_ , unlike him, a _royal guard_. Warriors was a _trainee_ when he started, only becoming a captain through a field promotion, and he succeeded. Time succeeded, and he wasn't trained as far as Wild knew. Twilight was a _farmhand_ and he succeeded. Legend succeeded _five times,_ as an _apprentice blacksmith._ Sky was a knight _in training_ when his quest started, like Warriors, and he succeeded too. Four was a _literal seven year old_ on his first adventure, and he succeeded. Hyrule had a sword chucked at him and was given a vague objective, and yet he still _somehow succeeded._

Wild flinched at the hand on his shoulder, Time gave him a sad smile,

"You did your best, Wild. In the end, you still saved Hyrule, and you'll never let the champions' memories fade." Wild shook his head and sighed, Legend's voice sounded from back towards the group,

"I'll have to meet this Kass guy, he managed to teach Twilight's mentee how to actually have rhythm."

Wild gave an involuntary snort and Time sat back down. Wind decided to play a jig that he learned from Tetra's crew to lighten the mood. He claimed not to know the lyrics.

No one believed him.

The next morning, Twilight was good to go, and last night's incident mostly forgotten, aside from some ribbing towards Twilight for having very little musical talent.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before actually researching why Zelda lived, but I had already written the song and didn't feel like altering it, so here's a plot contrivance just to make Wild's life worse.
> 
> Anyway, tell me how horrible I am at songwriting and writing dialogue.


End file.
